True Feelings
by IrisEclipsed
Summary: Rimudo takes Takiko to a lake where they realize their feelings for each other. [Takiko x Rimudo] [Oneshot]


A/N: This is to make up for the hiatus on 'Modern Day Miko'. I might just discontinue that, I can't focus long enough to finish a story. I've been wanting to write this for a long time and it takes place in the 'Four Gods' between Genbu Kaiden volumes 4 & 5. Just an alternate way Takiko and Rimudo tell each other how they feel.

This little one-shot is dedicated to Katana Ishtari. You've reviewed practically every chapter of 'Modern Day Miko' and I'm sorry I've put it on hiatus, I know you like it.

Summary: Rimudo takes Takiko to a lake where they spend time alone and realize their true feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXXXX

"Rimudo?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Where are we going?" Takiko asked. She was thoroughly confused and could swear that they'd past that tree to their left three times at least.

"Just trust me." Rimudo said absently. "We're almost there." He was busy parting foliage with one hand and holding her own with the other. Takiko liked that he laced his fingers through hers, she didn't like that he kept her in the dark. Besides the fact it seemed they were lost in a forest, it was also incredibly hot.

Takiko wanted to scream in frustration but just kept following Rimudo. Ever since mishap with the Oracle and finding Namame he'd become more and more distant. And then there was the kiss in the forest. He'd startled her, then confused her with his aloofness after that. She'd told herself then that she felt nothing for him, not a single solitary thing.

Nothing at all.

"Here we are." He suddenly stopped and Takiko was stunned by what she saw.

A beautiful blue lake stretched before her and she couldn't see where it ended. Crashing sounds reached her ears and farther along the bank Takiko spotted a raging waterfall rising several hundred feet into the air. Rocks poked out from the water and mist rolled across the shimmering lake water.

"Oh Rimudo," she murmured in awe. "It's beautiful." His smile in response was spectacular and enhanced his handsome features. She blushed and looked around questioningly. "What are we doing here?"

"Swimming." he said simply and began removing his clothes.

Takiko was taken aback and backed away. "S-Swimming?" she stuttered. "B-But . . ."

He understood and smiled that gorgeous smile that left her quite breathless. "I know you're worried but," A sudden gust of wind and instead of a firm male chest he now had a pair of breasts. "I can change into a woman remember?"

"True, but you can always change back," She still wasn't sure about this.

Uruki raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you want me as a man?"

"Th-That's not w-what I-I-" Takiko looked down in embarrassment and decided silence was the best answer.

A finger lifted her chin and she looked up to stare into Rimudo's warm brown eyes. He caressed her cheek and said, "It's ok if you just want to go back. I thought it'd be nice if we spent some time together." Takiko didn't think she could refuse when he looked at her like that.

"Ok, a _quick_ swim and then we need to get back." She frowned then asked, "What are we going to swim in? You and I didn't bring anything . . ."

He grinned at her as if she was stupid and had missed something very important.

"_NUDE?_" she shrieked.

Rimudo laughed as she screamed and ranted. "No. Takiko, no we aren't swimming naked."

Her face glowed crimson with a fiery blush and she glared.

"I had Soruen leave some stuff here," He knocked on a particular tree and looked behind it to retrieve a small bundle. "Inside are Konan swim wear. It's pretty warm all-year-round down there so they swim a lot." Rimudo pulled out two small pieces of red cloth and handed it to her.

(A/N: Think of a bikini.)

She held them up and balked at the lack of coverage. "THIS ISN'T DECENT!" she screamed and Rimudo winced.

"It's all Soruen left us with," he murmured while an image of Takiko in that skimpy little thing formed in his mind.

_Bad Rimudo,_ he scolded, _BAD._

"There had better be more in that thing than this . . ." Takiko whispered menacingly.

Rimudo flinched and yelled, "Look GENBU!"

"What? Where?" Takiko turned in the direction he'd pointed in. Nothing. "What are y-?"

She turned back around to find . . .

Rimudo. Gone.

XXXXX

Takiko swallowed heavily as she desperately tugged upward on the small piece of cloth that hung below her hips. It was indecent and left little to the imagination. The top half of the swim wear she wore barely veiled her breasts and she bit her bottom lip.

_Come on, get out there,_ she told herself, _You didn't put this little thing on just to stand here. Besides it's blazing hot and you want to get in that water._

She stepped out from behind a tree to see Rimudo already in the water, his entire chest bare. Her heart started to beat rapidly and Takiko crossed her arms over her chest.

Rimudo finally spotted her and waved once to indicate she should come in. His eyes roamed her body and smiled appreciatively at her glorious curves.

The water was cool and Takiko gracefully waded into the lake instead of jumping in. She took one look at Rimudo and frowned. "You said you'd be female." she said accusingly.

"That was only if we swam nude, Takiko." he answered.

"We practically _are_. This . . . _Thing _. . . barely covers anything."

"I know . . ." Rimudo grinned suggestively.

Takiko splashed water on his chest and swam off in disgust. "Don't think like that pervert!" She made her way to the water fall and stood in it's water to smooth out her tangled hair. It was so refreshing. Little did she know, Rimudo was watching her and dunked down into the water, swimming along the bottom, slowly making his way towards her.

It was unusually quiet and Takiko cracked open an eye. No one in sight. Strange. "Rimudo?" He didn't respond and images of him hurt, or worse, dead, flashed before her eyes. "Rimudo? Rimudo!"

A hand snaked it's way around her ankle below the water and she let out a blood curling scream before being dragged under. Rimudo's grinning face found her's below the surface and she gave him a glare before surfacing.

He broke just after her and turned to face a very pissed off Takiko.

"What was that?" she snarled.

Shit.

"I was just messing with you Takiko. I'm sorry." he replied.

"Do you know how worried I got when you didn't answer me before? I thought you got hurt, or something! I was so _worried_ Rimudo, don't do that ever again!"

Tears pricked her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Rimudo's arms came and wrapped around her, pulling her to him and she didn't protest. His arms were comforting and surrounded her in the illusion of protection. It wasn't true, he'd disappear again soon, just like before, just like the wind.

"I'm sorry Takiko." he whispered into her hair. He truly did feel bad, but he also felt giddy. "You were worried about me?"

She stiffened in his arms and said, "No. I was lying . . ." Oh no . . .

"You're lying! You _were_ worried about me!" He pulled back to grin at her triumphantly, as if he'd just solved the hardest puzzle of all time. "Don't lie, tell me the truth."

"Fine," she said resolutely. "I _was_ worried, but now I'm not so _there_!"

The 'woman' sign suddenly flashed on his chest and the there was a gust of wind. Takiko gasped in surprise and found herself sitting on a rock. Rimudo stood in the water beside her, not on the rock. She protested when he hugged her body to his and placed his head in the crook of her neck but he held her fast.

It wasn't unpleasant, that was for sure, but she was blushing furiously. He'd never held her like this before and she could feel his gentle breathing on her neck. It rustled her hair and tickled her ear. Rimudo breathed in the scent of her hair: mountain wind, deep forests, clear water and blossoms. Cherry Blossoms.

Takiko turned her face to the sun and then looked at everything around her. It all felt so _right_, especially with Rimudo right there with her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and ran the other through his hair. She closed her eyes.

Rimudo sighed into her neck and held her closer. "Takiko?" he murmured.

"Yes?"

"This is right. This is how it always should be," he stated.

Takiko couldn't argue and then it all became crystal clear: _I'm falling in love with him. This is what it feels like to fall in love. _She was in love with a man who saved her from danger, confused the hell out of her, kissed her passionately, held her close, told her secrets and wanted her to be with him.

_I'm in love with Rimudo Roun, a Genbu Seishi and the Prince of Hokkan._

What she felt for Mr. Oosugi before didn't hold a candle to what she felt for Rimudo now.

She nodded and he relaxed his hold slightly. Rimudo traced circles on her back and she closed her eyes, enjoying the deliciousness she felt. This was right.

"I love you Takiko . . ." Her eyes widened at his bold declaration and a tear ran down her cheek. Rimudo raised his head and looked her in the eye. "Takiko?" He kissed her then. A long, agonizingly slow kiss, as if he had all day to kiss her. It was far more intimate than any other they'd shared before and she kissed him back full force, conveying her own mutual feelings.

When they parted she whispered, "I love you Rimudo."

He grinned, placed his forehead against hers and said, "I know."

XXXXX

A/N: Tell me what you think by reviewing!


End file.
